


(舊檔/完整請看星閃閃全篇)星閃閃 07 完整含車部份

by Sophiehk



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiehk/pseuds/Sophiehk
Kudos: 4





	(舊檔/完整請看星閃閃全篇)星閃閃 07 完整含車部份

7

张宁的生活彷佛重回轨道。

写歌，去录音室，与唱片公司冰释前嫌，红馆年未档期迅速敲定。至於感情生活则被小他十六岁的何熙浩填满。

这有点糟糕。

张宁有时後悔承诺给得太仓猝，说到底无非寂寞，对歌迷下手这种事情，本来触及他底线。

但是当他穿着几十元的Polo Shirt丶开着残旧的Toyato丶扮演着生活潦倒的张宁打开车门让何熙浩扑进他怀内索吻当下，罪恶感霎时烟消云散。

“呢个时间你唔使返工咩？”

“仲未搵到工吖嘛⋯”张宁含糊其词。“想食咩？”

“麦记。”

“吓，又系麦当劳？唔好啦⋯阿叔几廿岁唔可以咁热气噶。”

“咁阿叔你失业中嘛！”

张宁叹气。

“有个肯陪你捱麦记嘅⋯”何熙浩低头扣上安全带，一双眼睛却偷看张宁，小声说：“⋯男朋友，仲想点啊。”

张宁胸口一阵紧缩。

渴望被爱是人之常情…他安慰自己。

经营这段关系比想像中简单，何熙浩年少懵懂，容易满足。他有时也会问一些张宁答不岀，或是不能回答的问题，这时张宁会堵住他的嘴，让少年软倒在坏中。

问题有待商榷，何熙浩继续迷恋张宁，天下太平。

带何熙浩去看星星成了浪漫的藉口，星星每次也看不成，小货车後座里的互相摸索才是正事。

张宁自觉很克制，打打飞机，最过份顶多让何熙浩给他口活，再射在他面上。

完事後几番温存，何熙浩每次都说好喜欢他，好想跟他在一起。

小孩子就是小孩子，得到心爱的糖果玩意，再三强调是他的别人都不能抢。

“傻瓜，呢家咪同紧你一齐咯。”张宁每次都欠缺新意。

何熙浩心满意足地笑。

笑容和前男友七八分相似，张宁最喜欢他们的大眼睛，笑弯成一道缝，像腰果，好可爱。

何熙浩高潮过後累极，像只慵懒的猫被月光晒得背上一片银白，静静地伏在张宁身上，呼吸渐缓。

踏入九月的香港依然炎热似盛夏，张宁揽着何熙浩，血脉沸腾，心脏乱跳。

他轻抚男孩无暇的脸庞，一时分不清是怜惜还是喜爱。

都怪空窗期太久。

“吻你⋯也许玷污你，放弃才避免厌腻⋯并没有一起，谁又会给抛弃⋯”

何熙浩的身体抖了一下，只穿一件单衫的胸膛全是汗，眼睛还是紧闭，张宁拉开车窗。

一道细风吹进车箱，张宁收紧圈着何熙浩腰上的手，仍然燠热难耐。

张宁完成了新歌的灌录。

“留返演唱会先出定之前出？”

“之前，帮你出只EP。”

“有两首歌喎？”

“嗰首唔岀住。”经理人毫无感情地答。

“又系落降两度个名？”

经理人一愣，从笔记本里抬起头，神情怪异：“仲洗问？唔通落张宁个名？”

张宁淡淡地说：”扮女人扮到有啲厌…”

“如果我扮女人有上亿身家，我就唔会厌喇。”经理人见张宁表情认真，又说：“无人识张宁。”

张宁不语。

“听日Joey演唱会，你去唔去？”

“去，不过唔系降两度去。”

张宁转身，背对着经理人挥手。

“系张宁。”

何熙浩在人潮中找到张宁时，吃惊地问：“…送俾我嘅？”

张宁手里捧着一大束红玫瑰，路人向二人注目。

“俾你送俾Joey噶。”张宁把花束塞给何熙浩。“你讲过想送花俾佢丫嘛，嗱，拎住。”

“我讲下咋，做乜咁嘥钱啊。”

“好平，二百几咋，系街市啲花档买。”张宁说谎。

其实是二千元——开玩笑，若被好姐妹发现他送她二百元的花，肯定被调侃个十年。

“二百几都好贵喔。”何熙浩天真地说：“好多餐麦记。”

张宁霎时感到内疚，他牵起何熙浩的手：“开场喇。”

一手被张宁攥着，一手捧着张宁买的玫瑰，何熙浩和张宁肩并肩紧靠没入人海之中。旁边几个女生看着他们，何熙浩毫不在乎。

他伸手拉下张宁，微掂脚尖，高举起玫瑰花束挡着脸，在张宁唇上啄了一吻。

张宁微微一怔，然後揽住何熙浩的腰，俯首回吻他。

十九支玫瑰落在胸口，何熙浩却闻不到一丝花香，只嗅到残留在张宁皮肤上剃须水的味道。

张宁的味道每次也不一样，淡漠的雪松，甜腻的麝香；薄荷糖，或淡或浓的烟味⋯如同本人教何熙浩猜不透。

只有唇上的温度最真实。

何熙浩好喜欢张宁。

从未如此喜欢一个人。

“坐山顶位点送花？”他细声问。

“我有办法。”

演唱会结束後，张宁带何熙浩到後台。

“哗…点解我哋可以入嚟嘅？”何熙浩站在熙来攘往的走道，什麽都新鲜什麽都好奇，极之兴奋。

“我之前做过Joey司机。”张宁随便搪塞一个理由：“睇下，佢嚟喇。”

天后踩着四吋高跟鞋，比何熙浩高出一个头。她走到张宁面前，先扫视了何熙浩，再看向张宁，笑问：“宁哥好棒场啊，带埋个小FANS嚟。”

何熙浩不知是否错觉，竟看到张宁咬着牙说：“系啊，祖儿姐俾下面，会下呢个小FANS啦。”

何熙浩如梦初醒，唯唯诺诺地送出玫瑰花。

张宁赶在天后再说出什麽前，拉着他离开，又回到他们的流动约会地点白色Toyota。

“你好似同Joey好熟咁既？”

“无啊…边有。”

张宁把何熙浩推入车厢：“好夜喇，送你返屋企。”

“等等。”何熙浩低头去看手表，长短针正好相叠。“十二点啦。”

张宁用手轻点何熙浩俊俏的鼻子。“十二点，灰姑娘要返屋企。”

“灰姑娘你个头⋯”何熙浩 拨开张宁的手，从钱包里掏出身份证递到张宁面前，故作神秘。“你睇下。”

张宁想起何熙浩那被他锁在保险箱的钱包，心虚地说：“补领咗身份证喇？张相影到你两只门牙好大。九月…十四…你…”

张宁一脸诧异：“今日生日？”

“系呀，零时零分，啱啱二十一岁…”

何熙浩红着脸，双眼闪闪发亮。

“今晚我唔想返屋企。”

张宁重重吞了口口水。

“…我可唔可以去你屋企呀？”

车子驶进荷李活道时，张宁才开始感到大事不妙。

何熙浩不时从倒後镜偷看张宁，又不时把车窗摇上摇下。

⋯到底二十分钟前他在想什麽。

不消片刻，两人站在张宁与前男友十年前的上环旧居前。

三十三度的夏末，爬五层楼梯巳教张宁和何熙浩汗如雨下。

一层唐楼只分两室，张宁攥着门匙站在窄小的楼梯口几番迟疑。何熙浩站在身後，呼出潮热的气息洒落在张宁後颈。

“我屋企好乱，都系下次——”

何熙浩从後抱着张宁。

“我二十一岁喇…”何熙浩的脸埋在张宁後背，声音几不可闻：”第一次…想俾…你⋯”

再犹豫岂是男人。

打开门，灯也来不及打开，何熙浩便被张宁按在墙上。

与平常温柔的张宁不一样，男人用膝盖顶开何熙浩双腿，发出低沉的喘息啃咬着何熙浩的脖子。何熙浩不敢发出声音，任由张宁的嘴唇一路向下游走，然後揭起他的衣服，粗暴地吸吮他的乳头。

牛仔裤被解开，内裤也被褪至小腿。张宁跪下，把何熙浩肿胀的阴囊轻轻含住，又用手撸他的分身。

何熙浩高声呻吟着达到高潮，欲望全数射在张宁脸上。

“咁快，我都未帮你含。”张宁拭去脸上的液体，一手搂着放软的何熙浩，一手探往何熙浩身後的股缝。

“阿宁…”

“惊唔惊？”

张宁掰开何熙浩的服缝，沾了精液的手指不断在柔软的穴口滑动摩擦。

何熙浩泪眼盈盈，用力摇头，话到了嘴唇边却成了异议词：“惊…”

“惊都无用。”

张宁插进一指，何熙浩痛得尖叫。然後完全不给予他喘息的机会，又插进中指，两指在初被开垦的肛穴里快速抽插。

前列腺的隆起被张宁按到，何熙浩尖叫一声，双腿一软趺到在地上。张宁把他抱起，勉强走了几步放置床上。

双腿被打开至淫荡的角度，股缝中湿漉漉的穴口被张宁贪婪的目光紧盯，何熙浩用双手遮着眼睛，小声地说：“唔好望…好怪…”

“望住我。”张宁拉下何熙浩双手，强迫他看着自己把龟头缓缓顶入他的穴里。

“阿宁…？好痛…”

“好快唔痛。”张宁轻声安慰。此刻欲望大於一切，何熙浩眼神纯真，张宁只想狠狠欺负。

一轮疯狂的肉搏。

何熙浩被张宁摆了好几个姿势，呻吟着被他从後面丶上面丶下面抽插。

“阿宁…啊…啊…”

张宁抽出分身，低吼着射在何熙浩身上。

男孩卷缩着身体轻声啜泣。

张宁回复理智，柔声说：“傻瓜，喊乜啊。好痛？好惊？”

何熙浩点头。

张宁把人拥在怀里，暗地思忖，好一会才说：“乖，起身冲凉。”

张宁早已吩咐过助理忙帮收拾房子，增添家品。他打开衣柜，拿出毛巾和一套睡衣递给何熙浩，着他冲洗。

直至浴室传来潺潺水声，张宁才坐在窗台，燃点一根香烟。

何熙浩冒着热气从浴室出来时，正好看见张宁漠然地看着夜深无人的街道。

“咁快既？”张宁感到何熙浩的视线，回过神来。

“嗯，到你冲…”

“哦。”

衬着张宁冲洗，何熙浩开始研究这三百多尺的小房子，翏翏可数的家具，乏善可陈的怖置，与张宁一样平实。

白色组合柜里的水晶苹果引起了他的注意，同一隔间里斜放着五六本纸页泛黄的都市爱情小说。

何熙浩小心翼翼拿起水晶苹果，底部刻上一行细字——True love never runs smooth L&T 2007.12.25。

他慌张地把水晶放回原处。

张宁刚好走出来。

“阿宁，你睇爱情小说既？”

“点会。”沐浴过後，张宁松弛下来，不作多想。“你听朝仲要返学，瞓啦。”

“嗯…”

张宁关上灯，两人平躺在床上。半晌，何熙浩转身面向张宁，轻声地说：

“阿宁…我爱你。”

月色透进屋里，照得张宁的脸煞白。他睁圆眼睛，嘴唇蠕动着，终是没有回答。

答案不言而喻。

何熙浩不贪心，他从没奢求张宁回报同等的爱，只是没想到，原来叫张宁接受他单向的爱竟是如此为难。

记忆里张宁连一句喜欢也未曾开口。

好傻啊…真的…

何熙浩爬下床，颤抖着说：“我…我想返屋企…”

“浩浩…”

张宁拉着何熙浩，男孩却奋力挣脱，声线带着哭腔重复道：“我要返屋企…我想返屋企…”

“呢家咁夜，你点返去啊！”

“我好攰…我要瞓觉…我要返屋企…呜…”

张宁胸口好痛。

“再俾多啲时间我…”他把何熙浩紧紧圈进怀里：“俾啲时间我…你信我。”

“阿宁…”何熙浩哭着说：“我真系…好钟意你…好想同你喺埋一齐…”

张宁这次没再说“呢家咪同你一齐”。他只是把何熙浩愈抱愈紧，一颗心却不知道何去何从。

而何熙浩知道，他从此不再完整。

待续


End file.
